


Moving Forward

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Forgiveness, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver apologizes to Clark for shooting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.01 "Odyssey"/none  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: please forgive me

Killing Clark was the worst moment of Oliver’s life. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t in control at the time. All that he could focus on was one of the most incredible people Oliver had ever met was dead and it was all thanks to him. Ollie had just gotten him back too!

It seemed that the world wasn’t that cruel though. Some man showed up and _flew_ Clark out of there. Ollie wasn’t sure what he did, but it resulted in Clark being alive again and that was all that mattered.

Even after he saw for himself that Clark was alive, Ollie couldn’t stop thinking about him. He knew that he owed him an apology, but the middle of a Metropolis street hadn’t been the place to do it.

So he decided to pay Clark a visit at the farm. Clark was surprised to see him.

“Hi Ollie,” he said, “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, a bit nervous. As they sat down in the living room, he asked, “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Clark replied, smiling, “And yourself?”

“I’m all right,” Oliver told him. His eyes unconsciously drifted to Clark’s chest, specifically the place where he knew his heart was. Clark saw him staring and frowned when he followed his gaze.

“Oliver …”

“I’m so sorry, Clark,” Oliver said softly. He lifted his gaze, brown eyes meeting green. “I don’t know if you could ever forgive me, but …”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Clark interrupted, “You weren’t in your right mind.”

“I shot you through the heart,” Oliver replied, frowning, “You _died_.”

“I know, but I’m alive,” Clark reminded him. “And I’m okay.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Oliver muttered. _A world without you is not a world that I would want to live in._

“What?” Clark said, looking stunned, and that’s when Ollie realized that he had said those words aloud.

“It’s true … you’re the best person I know,” Oliver confessed, ducking his head, embarrassed for the first time in a long time.

Oliver felt his chin being lifted up and he was shocked at all the emotions he saw shining in Clark’s eyes. Neither spoke, but Ollie could feel the tension between them. Finally, Clark broke the silence.

“Do you plan to keep staring or are you going to kiss me already?”

Ollie gaped and Clark frowned, tilting his head.

“Am I totally off base?” Clark questioned.

“Umm … no?” Ollie managed to say.

“You don’t sound too confident there, Queen,” Clark teased.

“Trust me, I am,” Oliver insisted. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” He eyed Clark. “You’re sure you’re not going to punch me?”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Clark exclaimed, and grasping Ollie’s shirt, he pulled the blond toward him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

And in that moment, Ollie knew that he could move on from this. They both could, and they would do it together. 


End file.
